Last minute, last episode, last season
by Samwell123
Summary: Situado en el final del 5x16. El futuro no está escrito y lo podemos amoldar a nuestras necesidades. Endgame Doccubus.


**LAST MINUTE, LAST EPISODE, LAST SEASON**

Oscuras nubes negras salpicadas aquí y allá por destellos amenazadores de luz azul cubren sol e impiden que la luz bañe la ciudad, sumiendo el parque central en una penumbra cargada de ominosos presagios de muerte y destrucción.

Trick, el Rey Sangriento, está tendido a la vera de un árbol. Sus venas abiertas de par en par rezuman su poderosa sangre que, gota a gota, salpica el césped, llevándose su vida. El Rey Sangriento agoniza, con su navaja y su pluma tiradas a sus pies. Un frío viento, que lleva el miedo impreso en su ulular y que se introduce hasta la médula de los huesos, hace revolotear unas cuantas páginas impresas con su sangre.

Bo, Bo, Bo, Bo…escrito en temblorosos renglones.

El poder de su sangre, que él creía omnipotente, no ha bastado para evitar la oscuridad que les acecha y, en un desesperado, pero fútil intento, se ha dejado la vida en el empeño.

Delante suya, ocupando la gran extensión verde que conforma el parque de la ciudad, se haya una multitud. Faes y humanos por igual. Sus corazones encogidos por el terror. Sus mentes sometidas a la terrorífica mirada que, desde lo alto de un pequeño promontorio, les dedica Tamsin. La valquiria renacida. Alas negras como una noche sin luna. Una gran espada en sus manos. Brillo acerado promesa de dolor y muerte. Desesperación. Heraldo de la muerte. Lugarteniente y guardián de su ama, la Reina de las sombras. Tan hermosa, como terrorífica. Sus ojos verdes, de una intensidad rayana en la locura, someten a la multitud y la postran ante aquella que decidirá sus destinos.

Afortunados de aquellos que la reina no considere dignos de vivir bajo su yugo. Morirán, pero serán libres. Para aquellos que la reina considere necesarios para extender su reino de las sombras, solo les espera una eternidad de sufrimiento, tortura, humillación. El mundo tal y como lo conocen está a punto de acabarse y ante ellos solo se muestra un camino lleno de oscuridad.

Dyson corre hacia el promontorio. Su corazón roto en mil pedazos al contemplar en lo que se ha convertido el amor de su vida, pero consciente de que aún puede hacer un último acto, desesperado eso sí, por evitar el caos que se cierne sobre ellos. Es consciente de que aquello que está a punto de hacer le va a costar la vida.

—No importa —se dice a sí mismo mientras apela a su naturaleza y deja salir el lobo que lleva dentro—. La valquiria no lo puede controlar en su forma lobuna.

La valquiria lo ve. Siente como se aproxima la amenaza y, con una risa de placer y omnipotencia, eleva la gran espada y tensa su cuerpo. Espera… espera… espera…

Descarga toda su fuerza en un furioso mandoble que cercena la cabeza del lobo y la lanza al césped. La cabeza rebota, rebota, rebota. El cuerpo exánime de Dyson cae al suelo. La mirada de placer de la valquiria se desvía del gotear de la sangre del lobo por el filo de la espada y fija su mirada en aquello que Dyson ocultaba tras su cuerpo.

El brazo de Lauren se mueve a gran velocidad. Un destello plateado sale de su mano. La estrella ninja brilla y emite un suave silbido mientras recorre su camino.

Pitchuuu.

La letal arma ninja se clava en medio de la frente de la valquiria, incándose en su cerebro. Un alarido estremecedor recorre el parque. Las rodillas de la valquiria se doblan y apenas tiene fuerzas para clavar la espada en el suelo y apoyarse en ella mientras el veneno en el que estaba bañada la estrella hace su trabajo y destroza, de dentro hacia fuera, el cuerpo de Tamsin. Alas negras, palabras vacías.

Lauren coge impulso, apoyando uno de sus pies en el cadáver de Dyson y salta hasta caer a los pies de la Reina de las sombras.

Esta desvía un segundo su mirada de la multitud y la fija en la valquiria. Consciente del daño que Lauren le ha causado a su lugarteniente baja el brazo y rodea con su mano el cuello de la doctora, en una dolorosa y letal presa. Eleva a Lauren como si de una pluma se tratara y enfrenta sus coléricos ojos rojos a la dulce mirada color avellana de Lauren.

—Solo yo decido quién vive, y quién muere —Su voz detiene por un instante el latir del mundo.

—Hoy no, cariño —Lauren acompaña sus palabras con el movimiento de su otro brazo y la jeringa se clava profundamente en el Hombro de la Reina de las sombras…

El émbolo baja. El suero entra en el cuerpo de la Reina, introduciéndose en el torrente sanguíneo, recorriendo su cuerpo. Célula a célula el suero destruye las porciones de ADN súcubo impresas en el ellas y las sustituye por algo nuevo, hermoso, luminoso.

La Reina de las sombras cede al dolor y sus rodillas flaquean. Se apoya en el suelo y su cabeza se desliza hasta casi tocar el césped. Sus ojos rojos se apagan lentamente...

Un aullido desgarrador sale de su garganta y hace compañía a una nube de un negro tan intenso que hiere con solo fijar su vista en el. La nube desaparece, vaporizada en medio del hermoso cielo azul que acaba de surgir tras la desaparición de las nubes. Un brillante sol ilumina la rápida desbandada de todos aquellos que hasta hace un momento estaba sometidos a una voluntad superior. Faes y humanos huyen del parque, buscando en sus casas, en sus familias, el consuelo al intenso dolor que, por un momento, se había instalado en sus corazones.

Bo eleva la cabeza. Sus ojos marrones brillan con una luminosidad desconocida. Se siente nueva, diferente. El viento la golpea con una suavidad antes desconocida. El calor del sol es diferente. Mas tierno, placentero. Recorre con su mirada un mundo nuevo, antes desconocido para ella, y se detiene en esos ojos color avellana que, como faro en noche oscura, reclaman su atención.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué me has hecho, Lauren? —susurra asombrada.

—Lo que había que hacer, Bo —lágrimas de felicidad se deslizan por las mejillas de la doctora—. Tú nuca has sido capaz de enfrentar el poder oscuro que amenazaba con dominarte. Tu destino no era vencerlo, si no ser dominada por el y servir de vehículo para traer la oscuridad al mundo. Yo he hecho lo único que podía desviarte del camino marcado por tu padre.

—Soy…

—Eres humana, mi amor. Te he convertido. Siento haberte despojado de tu naturaleza, pero era la única salida posible —Lauren espera ansiosa la respuesta de Bo, temerosa de que ella añore su naturaleza súcubo.

Bo agarra la cara de Lauren con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas y limpiando con las yemas de los dedos las lágrimas que se deslizan por la cara de la doctora. Acerca sus labios a los de Lauren y deposita un tierno beso la boca de la doctora. Saboreando sutil, pero intensamente aquel delicioso manjar.

—Wohh. Wohh y tres veces Wohh —Bo siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda y una excitación como jamás había sentido— Es diferente, rico, intenso, hermoso —lágrimas de extasis y amor anegan sus ojos y hacen brillar más, si eso es posible, sus hermosos ojos marrones.

—Bo —susurra Lauren emocionada.

La palabras de Lauren se ven ahogadas por el súbito movimiento de Bo, que vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de Lauren y introduce su lengua en la boca de la doctora, buscando su humedad, su contacto, su felicidad. Ambas se sumergen en un intenso beso que amenaza hacer palidecer el brillo del sol con su luminosidad. Se tocan, se sienten, se reconocen, se reencuentran de nuevo.

—Te amo —Bo deshace el contacto para dejar salir aquello que lleva tanto tiempo guardando dentro— Te he amado desde el día en que tu mano recorrió mi espalda. Siempre he deseado no ser nada más que una persona normal y poder pasar mis días a tu lado. Cuando me enteré de lo que le habías hecho a Evony supe que tú tenías la llave de mi felicidad.

—Bo —Lauren apenas puede articular palabra pues el extasis y la emoción la embargan.

—Calla —Bo posa un dedo suavemente en los labios de Lauren deteniendo sus palabras—. Desde que supe que tú podías hacerlo no ha pasado un solo día en que no deseara pedírtelo, pero no podía. Me sentía obligada para con mi raza, para con mi familia, mis amigos. Tenía que intentar ser quien todos querían que fuera. Pero solo era un instrumento de venganza y dominación. Ahora tú has dado sentido a mi vida.

—Mi amor —Lauren se deshace de placer y dicha.

—Para siempre —Bo siente el amor fluir por sus venas.

Ambas se levantan y contemplan el paisaje devastado que se extiende a sus pies.

—Dyson —Bo ahoga un sollozo al ver el cadáver de su amigo.

—Lo se —Lauren abraza con fuerza al amor de su vida—. Si te sirve de consuelo, él me pidió que te dijera que no sufrieras por su muerte. Sin el sacrifico de Dyson nunca hubiera llegado a tener ni la más mínima opción de clavarte el suero. Para el ha sido todo un honor morir por su reina.

—¿Ella También? —Bo señala a la valquiria.

—Tamsin ha pagado por sus pecados, Bo. Ella ha sido siempre oscura. El instrumento para que la oscuridad se asentara en tu corazón. Creo que tiene que ver con aquello que dijo tu abuelo sobre que escribir con su sangre tiene un precio. Tamsin ha pagado el precio de tener un nuevo ciclo de vidas.

—¿Trick también…?

—Lo siento cariño. Él intentó hasta el último momento escribir tu vuelta con su sangre, y pagó con su vida el intento.

Bo se abraza a Lauren, dejando que el calor y el amor que emana del cuerpo de la doctora mitigue su dolor.

—Ahí vienen Vex y Evony. Ellos se ocuparán de darles a nuestros amigos un correcto final. Tú y yo —Lauren desliza su mano por las mejillas de Bo, secando sus lágrimas—tenemos cosas que hacer. Deja pasar la oscuridad y el dolor, mi amor.

—Bo —Vex hace un leve gesto de saludo al llegar a su altura—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Diferente, Vex. Todo se siente tan extraño. Es como si…

—¿Todo apestara, querida? —Evony se planta a su lado y le dedica un leve saludo—. Conozco esa sensación —Evony taladra a Lauren con una mirada incisiva.

—Vex, Evony —Lauren retoma el mando de la conversación—encargaros de arreglar todo este desastre y de que nuestros amigos reciban el trato que se merecen. Tú, Vex quedas al cargo de los faes. Haz que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Y tú, querida —Lauren le dedica una franca sonrisa a Evony— échale una mano en todo y si te portas bien puede que Vex te de algo que yo le he entregado.

—No sera…—los ojos de Evony emiten un brillo cegador.

—Pórtate bien y lo sabrás. Ahora tú y yo nos vamos —Lauren coge de la mano a Bo y tira de ella hacia la salida del parque.

—Tú dirás donde. Soy nueva en esto de ser humana y vas a tener que guiarme. En todo —Bo aclara con una mirada pícara pintada en su cara.

—Oh. Si te refieres a eso, tendrás que esperar. Ahora nos vamos de viaje.

—¿A dónde? —Bo se muere de curiosidad.

—A España—sentencia Lauren devolviéndole la mirada, más pícara y cargada de intención si cabe—creo que Kenzi estará muy feliz de vernos, y de seguro que tiene una habitación de invitados con un gran cama en su mansión.


End file.
